


the pocky challenge (dreamnotfound)

by netheritespritex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Confession, Consent, Cuddling, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, I KNOW HOW YALL LOVE CONSENT, Kissing, M/M, Tension, WE ALL LOVE CONSENT, awkward kisses, dream likes strawberry, dream likes to kiss george, dreamnotfound, george is just hella flustered, george is skeptical bc dream is a cocky bitch, george is stubborn and competitive, hella consent, honestly the just really like each other, i am sort of proud of this one, inuendos, like dreams pov, mlm, soft, the pocky challenge, this is basically third person limited pov, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex
Summary: dream and george play the pocky challenge
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 254





	the pocky challenge (dreamnotfound)

"arrggh, i'm so bored!"

"dream, i am bored."

"dream."

"dream."

"dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dre-"

"what the fuck do you want?! oh my god, george," dream shouted, exasperated.

"i'm bored," the shorter whined, drawing out the 'o' in bored.

dream was in the u.k. visiting george for about a couple weeks and it was a particularly frigid evening in london so they couldn't go out and visit any landmarks. or do anything outside, really, not unless they wanted to bundle up like the kid from a christmas story.

they had already done basically everything that they could do without leaving the house, from playing board games, to minecraft, to ordering pizza and snacks from the snug comfort of george's living room.

in other words, they were bored as hell.

well, george was bored. dream seemed fine. he was just scrolling peacefully through twitter and occasionally showing george funny tweets or cool fanart while the latter hung his upper torso off the arm of one side of the couch with his legs sprawled over dream's own.

well, it was peaceful until george started whining like a small child.

"what do you want me to do about it?" dream asked exasperatedly as he exited out of twitter and shut his phone off, turning his full attention to his best friend.

"i dunno," george replied absentmindedly, slowly sitting up more from the chair arm. "make me un-bored."

"i'm pretty sure that that's not even a word," the blond deadpanned.

"well.. it is now. dreeeaaammm, i'm bored," the brunet repeated once again, somehow even more annoying than previously.

"george! i literally can't do anything to help! we've done everything we can inside the house!"

"yeah, but-"

"if you wanna go and freeze outside or something, be my guest, that'll keep you plenty busy."

"but dreeeaaammm," george wailed again.

"george, shut up!" dream half yelled. "what could we even do? you should know, this is your house, not mine.." he trailed off.

the two sat in silent thought for a couple minutes before dream finally perked up.

"ooh, hey, do you have any pockies?" the taller boy asked, the corners of his mouth tilting up into a small smirk.

"pockies?" the shorter parroted. "i'm not sure i like that look on your face, what for?" he asked skeptically. he had scooted forward more so he wasn't touching the arm of the chair anymore, leaning back on his elbows, and his legs now across dreams lap.

"we should play the pocky challenge!" dream exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together briefly.

"what the hell is 'the pocky challenge'?"

"okay, so its, like, where we each hold one end of the pocky in our mouths and we have to keep taking bites and getting closer and closer until one of us chickens out and takes their mouth off of the pocky," dream explained. "oh, and if we kiss, its a tie."

george eyed the blond dubiously, raising an eyebrow at him. "i.. yeah i'm pretty sure i have some, i'll go check," he said slowly.

and with that, he threw his legs off of dream and stood from the couch, making his way towards the pantry in the kitchen.

"strawberry or chocolate?" he shouted from his spot in the larder.

"strawberry, please," dream called back.

after grabbing the box of pink dipped bread sticks and on the short walk back to the couch, he was starting to get second thoughts on agreeing to play. mostly because of the smug look on dream's face as he watched him trudge into the living room.

"you just agreed to play because you wanted to kiss me, didn't you?" dream teased playfully once george was finally seated next to him.

"what?" george spat, his cheeks coloring a noticeable dark red. "no! no, i agreed to play because i'm going to win. you're the one who probably wants to kiss me."

"sure, sure," the blond chaffed. technically, the smaller boy wasn't lying, but he didn't know nor did he need to know that.

dream snatched the box of pockies from george's hands and quickly took one out, placing one end in his mouth and jutting his face out slightly to let george put his mouth on the other end.

when george didn't take the hint and put his mouth on the stick, dream rolled his eyes, sighed heavily and placed a hand on the back of the brunet's head, pulling him forward and receiving a really obnoxious 'dream!' from the boy as he basically flew forward.

"dude, just put it in your mouth!" dream spoke, leaning back just enough so george didn't completely collide with him, his teeth still lightly gripping the sweetly frosted cracker.

george scoffed. "that sounds weird."

"oh my god, you're so immature, george," he wheezed shrilly as george broke into a fit of giggles.

"okay, george, c'mon, put your mouth on it," dream said once their laughter subsided. "on the pocky george, oh my god!" he added when george let out another short giggle.

"okay! okay, okay," the shorter finally said before wrapping his lips around his end of the pocky.

"are you gonna go first or do you want to go first?" dream asked, sounding almost nervous after a few moments of staring at the other.

"i'll go first, i guess," the other said and with that he took the tiniest bite.

"really, george?" dream laughed. "that was weak."

"whatever, your turn," the brunet replied rolling his eyes.

dream moved forward and bit off almost an inch off of his end, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him.

"mmm!" george hummed in surprise, his eyes widening and eyebrows shooting up slightly, almost pulling away before remembering that he had to keep his mouth around the stick. "that was a lot!"

"you're so- that wasn't even that much!" dream told him, a loud wheeze erupting from his mouth around the pocky. "go."

this time, george took a larger bite but not by much. he raised an eyebrow at dream cockily as he chewed the bit in his mouth.

dream only rolled his eyes, unamused, and took a bite smaller than his last.

the two then continued to take small bites and nibbles, neither wanting to get too close.

dream thought that george would've chickened out by now, but he completely forgot to take into consideration his extreme stubbornness and competitiveness.

at this point the two boys were both sitting on their knees with their hands resting in front of them supporting them comfortably. well, as comfortably it can get when your mouth is mere centimeters away from your best friend's.

their faces were only about four centimeters away, their teeth gingerly holding either end of the pocky, their lips no longer around the stick as to not touch.

it was now dream's turn to take a bite. there was clearly tension. some sort of tension.

dream didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable, obviously, but what would the brit even do if dream just... leaned forward and kissed him- i mean, ate the rest of the pocky? it was part of the game, after all.

fuck it, he decided and moved closer to george, gently resting his lips on the brunet's for just barely two seconds, and then pulling away with the rest of the pocky in his mouth.

george basically threw himself backwards and off the edge of the couch with a loud thud, prompting a yelp from his mouth, eliciting another shrill wheeze from the blond.

"george! oh my god, are you okay?" he asked through more teakettle-like wheezes, offering a hand for the shorter to take. "why did that even scare you so bad?"

"i dunno," the shorter replied, his face full of confusion as he took dream's hand and pulled himself back up onto the couch.

"why did you do that?" the shorter asked after a few beats of almost awkward silence.

"what?" the blond asked, his voice smug. "you didn't like it?" he teased.

"i- well-" george stuttered. "shut up," he finally muttered out as his cheeks painted a flustered shade of pink, of which dream smirked at.

there were a few more seconds of silence before-

"i mean, i guess i, i wouldn't- um, mind if..." and the brunet trailed off, too quite for dream to catch.

"hmm?" he asked, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"i- don't make me say it, dream," george replied, still very quiet. "nothing, nevermind."

"say what, george?" the floridian urged once more, his face permanently painted in a cocky smirk. "c'mon, tell me, please?"

by now, the two boys were sitting closer on the couch, george barely comfortable on his knees, squirming, and dream sitting crisscross-applesauce with his hands firmly wrapped around his ankles, subtly leaning nearer towards the boy next to him.

"what, do you wanna kiss me, george?" dream quirked an eyebrow at his friend, amused at his flusteredness caused by the former's teasing.

george's blush visibly darkened at dream's question, which almost caught dream by surprise. almost.

"oh, wait, do you?" he pushed further, his pitch in voice heightening near the end of the question.

george turned his head away from dream, avoiding to make eye contact and actually closing his eyes. "i," he cleared his throat and opened his eyes. "i mean, i wouldn't mind it. i guess," he finished, voice soft and slightly hushed but wavering and vaguely shaking.

dream placed his index, middle and ring finger under the shorter's chin and moving it so now the two were looking each other in the eye.

a light blush was now covering dream's cheeks as he said, "y'know, you're cute when you're flustered," and he heard george gulp loudly. "can i?" he asked finally, flicking his eyes down to the other's lips as to get ultimate consent, and george's nod almost went unnoticed, but it was there and clear right before the shorter closed the gap between the two.

if he was being honest, dream was quite surprised that george initiated the kiss. i mean, yeah, george was normally very confident and bold and did basically whatever he wanted but not with any type of affection so dream definitely did not think he would've commenced their first kiss. if it were to even happen, that is, and it did and dream loved every bit of it.

the kiss wasn't perfect, obviously. it was sort of awkward at first and their lips didn't slot together quite well in the beginning but once they pulled apart and adjusted their positions on the couch, it was basically perfect in dream's opinion.

the kiss was sweet and passionate and their mouths were soft and warm on each other's.

the pair's hands quickly found comfortable places on the other's bodies: dream's left hand on the small of george's back, pressing their torsos impossibly closer and his other hand gently clutching one of george's shoulders. george's left hand came up to cup the taller's jaw, his other arm over his shoulder as his hand cradled dream's neck while his fingers absentmindedly played with the strands of hair that seemed to be sticking up at the contact.

george's lips were a little chapped and his mouth tasted vaguely of the previously eaten strawberry frosted pocky but dream didn't mind, not in the slightest. in fact he wanted to kiss the brit's lips until they were raw and red.

george didn't seem to be very experienced with kissing, like he didn't really know what to do and dream found slight amusement in it and smiled into the kiss. he was loving every second of this.

once they were breathing hard and their throats and lungs burned, they, unfortunately, pulled away with a soft smack of their lips.

"woah," george whispered, bringing his hand from dream's neck to trace his lips softly with the tips of his fingers. "wow, i- holy shit."

dream smirked at his best friend. "yeah," he whispered back before he leaned back in to place one more peck at the corner of george's mouth and the shorter giggled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"hey! don't wipe away my kiss, c'mere!" and with that he lunged forward again, gingerly grabbing both of george's wrists and pushing him down on the couch, pinning him there as he continuously pecked his whole face, george giggling and squirming uncontrollably under the blond.

"hey- dream, stop that tickles-" george managed to get out through chuckles and wheezes. "okay- actually, dream, stop!" he finally demanded.

"okay, okay, sorry," the floridian said as he let go of the boy's wrists and got off of him.

it was silent for a short moment as the two just looked at each other, dream gingerly holding his bottom lip between his teeth as to try and suppress a large grin but ultimately failing. he finally gave in and broke the silence, blurting out, "i really like you, george." his voice was soft and his tone sounded as if george was the only person in the world, and he might as well have been.

"i... really like you, too," the shorter replied shyly, looking down at his lap.

"...pog," dream whispered, clearly biting back a laugh.

"oh my god, shut up," george said, throwing his head back slightly and lightly smacking a palm to his face as dream finally let out a high-pitched wheeze.

"can i give you another kiss?" dream asked once his laughter subsided.

"yes, please."

and with that, dream leaned forward, resting his hand on the back of george's neck and pushing him forward slightly, pecking his forehead gently as george gave him a bright smile.

"will you be my boyfriend, george?" the blond asked as he pulled away from george, a huge beam painted on his face.

"hmmm," the brunet hummed, tapping a finger on his chin, pretending to mull over the other's request.

"oh come on, george," dream whined and his smile almost faltered as he playfully punched the brit on his shoulder.

"fine, i guess i can do that," the shorter giggled.

"yessss," the american shouted in celebration as he tackled george into a hug, the two falling off the edge of the couch and onto the carpeted floor.

the boys got into comfortable positions on their backs beside each other, still on the ground next to the sofa as they interlocked their hands together.

"why are we still on the floor?" george asked rubbing circles with his thumb into the back of dream's hand.

"i dunno," the taller replied, glancing briefly at the other boy. "do you want to get up?"

"no, this is okay," the brit said after a few seconds as dream brought george's pale hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"we should play the pocky challenge again," dream said with a smirk.

"only if i get to kiss you again," george replied.

"okay with me," the floridian said, standing up quickly and pulling the shorter boy with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hi. honestly i feel like i described the pockies in so many unnecessary ways and it prolly should have been 'pockys' instead of 'pockies' bc pocky is a brand but 'pockys' looked weird to me so oof to that. but anyway i just hope yall enjoyed this :) i really like this one. please remember to take care of yourself :heart:


End file.
